El principio de la fe
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Regresando de una misión Naruto, Kiba y Sakura se encuentran con la persona que transformó sus vidas. A la cual están dispuestos a ayudarle a reconstruir la suya. SasuSaku.


**~Género:** Drama.  
**~Extensión:** 5,993 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** Utilizo la palabra 'Concejo' que es un término netamente político, significa ayuntamiento o municipio y es el tipo de organización que le doy a los ancianos de Konoha.

* * *

**~El principio de la fe~**  
Esperanza y disposición, su único alimento.

_"Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación."_  
Charles Dickens.

* * *

.

El clima empeoraba a cada segundo, el invierno estaba en su máximo apogeo. El lugar que transitaban estaba teñido de inmaculado blanco por la nieve pero más que expresar paz, irradiaba soledad. El frío les calaba hasta los huesos y apuraban el paso porque según el pronóstico de Shikamaru al tercer día (el día después de su programado regreso) habría una gran tormenta de nieve.

El viento gélido les reiteraba lo mismo a cada segundo. Sabían que no llegarían a la aldea antes de que la tormenta iniciase.

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto corrían por los árboles del bosque rumbo a Konoha, las ramas crujían solemnemente a cada paso que daban. Se habían retrasado. Su última misión paso de sencilla y típica a extendida, lo que significaba que pese a que no les había costado trabajo cumplirla habían tardado más de lo esperado, concretamente un día de más. La misión había consistido en escoltar a un feudal que iba de salida del país del Fuego hacia el del Arroz. Aunque por el camino tuvieron que enfrentarse con un grupo de ninjas de la Niebla a los que les habían encomendado la misión de asesinar al señor; salieron victoriosos aunque la guardia personal del señor feudal había quedado bastante herida (ante su necedad de no delegar el trabajo). Sakura les dio primeros auxilios y al ingresar al país los curó completamente con ayuda de unos colegas médicos del país del Arroz que fueron tan amables de concederle instrumental y un quirófano a altas horas de la madrugada.

Estaban sucios, cansados y hambrientos. Naruto había estado molestando desde hace una hora y media con algo referente al Ramen, la verdad es que a ese punto hasta Akamaru le ignoraba. Todo lo que Sakura y Kiba querían era llegar a Konoha, dar el reporte e irse a dar una ducha caliente a su casa.

Ni siquiera querían pasar a comer Ramen, pese a las plegarias ignoradas que el rubio les repetía una y otra vez.

Akamaru se detuvo abruptamente olfateando el ambiente. Los tres permanecían en pie en el viejo cedro que crujía a cualquier movimiento.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? —Preguntó Kiba con cautela, a sabiendas de que la posición de las orejas y el hocico de Akamaru delataban confusión.

Kiba alzó las cejas ante el aullido de su compañero. Evitó las miradas de Naruto y Sakura.

—¿Es alguien conocido? —Sakura supo por la postura de Kiba que no era un enemigo, de lo contrario se habría puesto en guardia en el mismo instante en que Akamaru se detuvo, ella misma no sentía huellas de chackra en los alrededores. Aun así su actitud no cesaba de ser extraña, parecía meditabundo y reacio a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Naruto los miró con confusión a ambos y después examinó el perímetro con ayuda del chackra del zorro. Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna pero su mirada estaba completamente triste. Kiba instantáneamente le miró, Naruto tenía esa pose de seriedad que el castaño identificaba como peligrosa, tenía las manos empuñadas y parecía que se cortaba la circulación con la fuerza que imponía, la mirada con un matiz de tristeza y una sonrisa extraña, entre furibunda y deprimida.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos cuando Naruto le hizo un asentimiento seco al Inuzuka, sabía que la estaban excluyendo.

—Kiba, Sakura-chan yo iré a echar un vistazo. No es necesario que vayamos todos solo fue un pequeño rastro de sangre ¿verdad Kiba? —El castaño asintió. La médico hizo amago de hablar pero Naruto la interrumpió antes de que ella pronunciase algo—. Adelántense a la aldea, antes de que empiece la tormenta.

—Naruto —regañó Sakura— no podemos…

El rubio sonrió tratando de parecer convencido.

—Estaré bien —gritó antes de desaparecer con un puff.

Sakura se volvió hacia el chico que estaba a su espalda.

—Kiba ¿qué demonios sucede? —Dio una patada en el suelo que vibro al contacto de su pie, sus ojos verdes fulminaban aquellos castaños que la evitaban; Akamaru se refugió detrás de su dueño.

Él dudó un instante.

—No es nada Sakura, será mejor que avancemos está anocheciendo y el aire se enfría cada vez más.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y Naruto?

Estaba confundida, sabía que algo tramaban. Por alguna extraña razón no querían que ella se acercase al sitio al que había ido el rubio. Ella era médico, si había un rastro de sangre por el lugar significaba que podía haber heridos así que lo más sensato era llevarla en esa dirección; a pesar de que Naruto no era nada sensato Kiba poseía un don de estratega muy parecido al de Shikamaru, sin duda ése era su rol en su equipo. Lo único que ella deducía es que querían alejarla de ese lugar, pero cuál era la razón de ello.

—Él sabe cuidarse solo.

Sakura hizo una mueca y entornó los ojos. Kiba se sorprendió de la familiaridad de ese gesto con el de la Hokage, no en vano ella era su aprendiz y la segunda mejor ninja médico de toda la aldea. Todos sabían del parecido sobrenatural que tenía el equipo siete con los tres sannis, aunque si había una teoría que él compartía con Ino era esa de que Konoha necesitaba sentir aquella esperanza y seguridad que les habían dado Jiraiya y Tsunade, por eso buscaban la sombra de ambos en Sakura y Naruto.

—No le podemos dejar aquí —insistió ella ante la mirada impaciente de Kiba.

—Debemos hacerlo —respondió ignorando el enfado de ella—, por mucho que te moleste Naruto es el líder de esta misión y nos ha dado la orden de seguir sin él.

Sakura resopló pero no dijo nada. El castaño pensó que había ganado la discusión con ese argumento irrefutable pero de haber sabido cuál había sido el inolvidable primer entrenamiento del equipo siete hubiera sabido que algo iba mal cuando Sakura no respondió. Definitivamente se hubiese dado cuenta de haberla mirado; en todas sus facciones estaba escrito: _**'No abandonar al equipo'**_.

Kiba inició la marcha y Sakura le siguió unos cuantos metros antes de fallar el paso y caer del árbol, el castaño no se dio por aludido después de todo los años con Hinata le habían dado inmunidad ante esos errores. Supuso que Sakura estaba muy cansada, diez minutos exactos luego de que ella saliera del quirófano tras seis largas horas emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la aldea. En ningún momento detuvo su camino y ese fue su gran error.

Porque le impidió detener a la pelirrosa antes de que ésta regresara con un puff hasta el sitio donde Naruto había desaparecido.

.

Sakura no sabía que tantos metros había avanzado el rubio con la técnica por lo que simplemente se fijo en la tierra. La silueta de su pie perfectamente dibujado en el suelo, con el talón apuntando al noroeste, le indicó la dirección a seguir. Se puso en marcha inmediatamente desplegando todos sus sentidos ninjas ante cualquier movimiento e indicio de chackra. No le costó nada encontrar el de Naruto, aunque últimamente controlase al Kyuubi a la perfección siempre sería incapaz de minimizarlo al punto de cualquier otro shinobi, era demasiado poder para ser condensado. Sintió un leve latido de chackra proveniente de la misma zona en la que estaba el del portador del Kyuubi, era tan pequeño que tenía que esforzarse demasiado para sentirlo siquiera, se preguntó que sucedía y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos utilizando chackra en las piernas.

Se detuvo al llegar a lo que parecía un claro, la nieve parecía derretida ante el cielo color plomo y había restos de lo que parecía haber sido un incendio. Bajó del árbol con cautela, aumentó su chackra para que Naruto se diera cuenta de su presencia pese a lo peligroso de aquella acción.

Sacó un kunai de su estuche y lo tomó en posición defensiva mientras avanzaba lentamente, un shuriken fue lanzado desde unos árboles que parecían cercar el lugar. Ella lo frenó hábilmente con el kunai, la voz de Naruto se oyó ronca y penetrante tras el cerco vivo.

—¡Sakura-chan no des un paso más!

Avanzó un par de pasos con el kunai en alto, dispuesta a detener cualquier arma que brotase del corazón del bosque.

—¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. A su nariz llegó el penetrante olor putrefacto de un cadáver y el óxido de mucha sangre alrededor—. ¿Qué demonios sucede? Sé que hay un herido ahí.

—No sabes nada —le replicó con amargura—. Vete a la aldea ¿qué esperas?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos más sorprendida por su tono amargo, herido pero determinado que por la agresividad sus palabras. —Naruto —susurró con intranquilidad—. Naruto…

Escuchó el sonido de un sollozo contenido y sin importarle que tan descuidada sería corrió hacia el fondo de los frondosos árboles para encontrarse con una imagen que le partió el corazón en medio segundo.

El rubio estaba recargado en un árbol mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre a unos metros de un cadáver desfigurado por el fuego. Sasuke Uchiha reposaba en el regazo de Naruto con los ojos cerrados y finas líneas rojas descendiendo de ellos, estaba demasiado malherido. A simple ojo pudo detectarle la pierna y el brazo fracturado además de unas costillas, al parecer alguna debía estar perforándole un pulmón por el modo ahogado en que respiraba.

—Sasuke…

No fue capaz de pronunciar el 'kun' se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando le faltó el aire. Se acercó lentamente, con pasos tan minúsculos que Naruto escaneó con la mirada su semblante verdoso y se preguntó si iba a desfallecer en algún instante.

—¡¿Qué… —comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz pero se calló en el acto.

De repente un valor que no sabía que poseía le hizo acercarse a ambos, el dolor por ver al Uchiha moribundo estaba mitigado por el comprensible deseo de salvarlo. Ella sabía cómo, había atendido peores pacientes; respiró profundamente ya decidida a devolverle la vida al hombre que una vez _la destrozó emocionalmente_.

—Lo maté Sakura-chan —fue lo único que consiguió decir Naruto.

Ambos guardaron silencio, no se atrevían a pronunciar nada.

Cuando Sakura estuvo a un paso de ambos, se agachó a su derecha para examinarlos. Se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha tenía el brazo roto quemado y que sangraba copiosamente de una herida del costado derecho, además de que tenía un corte en el cuello superficial, en realidad parecían más arañazos que otra cosa. No quiso hacer más por ahora, miró unos segundos al rubio. Naruto estaba intacto, era obvio que mentía, cuando encontró a Sasuke ya estaba en ese deplorable estado.

Sakura miró largamente al rubio antes de reunir chackra en sus manos y proceder al examen médico detallado; pero fue su mejor amigo el que la detuvo al tomarla de las muñecas antes de que ella alcanzase a tocarlo siquiera.

No soltó sus manos y ella le interrogó con la mirada, las lágrimas empapaban el rostro del rubio a estas alturas.

—Es un traidor —dijo Naruto con voz trémula.

La capa negra con nubes rojas de Sasuke hecha jirones ondeo levemente por el lado izquierdo del Uchiha, como exigiendo que le concedieran atención.

—Lo sé.

Respondió la pelirrosa tratando de soltarse. Él la retuvo con más fuerza.

—Si lo salvas destruirá la aldea —continuó Naruto, Sakura se removió impaciente—. Lo siento Sakura-chan, yo lo maté.

—Deja de decir eso, no vas a impedir que le preste atención médica. Fue un ninja de Konoha y es un exiliado —se mojó los labios rápidamente antes de continuar— pero yo soy médico y tengo el deber de preservar la vida no importando de quién se trate.

—¿Y si fuera Orochimaru o Madara harías lo mismo por ellos?

Le fulminó con la mirada.

—Naruto, entiendo el deber con Konoha pero también tenemos uno con Sasuke —se le aguaron los ojos, miró con suplica a su amigo mientras este le sostenía la mirada con lágrimas pero con un gesto completamente resuelto—, yo tengo un deber contigo; no voy a permitir que mates a tu mejor amigo.

La desolación se entendió en sus palabras pero sus ganas de ponerse a llorar por ver el terrible estado —tanto físico como emocional— de las personas que más quería fueron reprimidas con éxito. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Te noquearé de ser necesario. —Le prometió sin dudar—. Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Al percatarse de que el rubio no había movido ni las cejas. Ella usó su última carta.

—El verdadero Hokage es alguien que sabe liderar a una nación completa, pero si no tiene en cuenta lo que es la lealtad hacia sus amigos, hacia su pueblo no podrá jamás llevar Konoha como se requiere. En tiempos de guerra hay cosas que prevalecen y una de ellas es el perdón, sólo éste puede inducir un cambio. Sé que tú harás grandes cambios, serás un gran Hokage porque siempre has sabido cómo perdonar y seguir adelante sin rencor alguno.

Él le soltó las manos como si quemaran y se levantó rápidamente haciendo que el moreno se golpease en la cabeza por la brusquedad de su movimiento.

—Genial Naruto, lo dejarás idiota —bromeó levemente Sakura con una sonrisa leve.

La miró unos instantes, extendiéndole un pequeño rollo de vendas que traía en su capa, no sonrió pero Sakura pudo ver el cambio que tenían sus cristalinos ojos azules ahora desprovistos de lágrimas. Él le dio la espalda con un asentimiento y se encaminó a revisar el cadáver que ambos habían ignorado deliberadamente.

—Siempre lo ha sido.

A Sakura le brilló la mirada, el orgullo que sentía por Naruto Uzumaki le quemó el pecho. Inmediatamente se recogió el cabello y sacó su kit médico de su capa procediendo con su labor.

.

Kiba se dio cuenta de que Sakura le había engañado cuando ya iba 50 metros por delante. Recordó que Hinata nunca había tardado tanto en alcanzarle. Akamaru ladró cuando él mismo sintió el chackra de Sakura exactamente a 75 metros de allí. Maldijo tres veces en voz alta, causando que Akamaru aullara en lo que él identificó como un sonido mitad burla mitad vergüenza.

Miró el cielo oscuro y aspiró el aire a tormenta. Suspiró sin poder contenerse, realmente añoraba su hogar en estos momentos en que sabía que tardaría mucho en llegar. No quería presenciar un drama estilo equipo siete en estos momentos, todo lo que ansiaba era comer lo que su hermana hubiese preparado y cobijarse hasta la garganta en su cama.

Ambos dieron medio giro y corrieron de regreso hasta la dirección de la que emanaba el chackra de la Haruno.

.

Uno de los puntos más vulnerables de un ninja médico es que cuando está haciendo la curación con chackra, éste se despliega en una señal poco adecuada para el campo de batalla, que atrae sin dudar a enemigos de las lejanías que quieren aprovecharse de esa irremediable y pasajera debilidad que el médico otorga a su equipo. Es esa la razón por la que cada escuadrón shinobi encomendado a una misión cuenta con alguien capaz de proteger al ninja médico y a otros cuyo papel es de ofensiva.

Pero sin proponérselo habían intercambiado los roles el guardaespaldas de la pelirrosa se había quedado atrás, dejándola sin protección, ocasionando que el líder y ofensiva del equipo obtuviera ese papel. Naruto seguía demasiado contrariado y confundido para reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un chackra se acercaba velozmente y él aún no era capaz de darse cuenta. Examinó el cadáver sin ánimos y con la eterna pregunta de si estaría _'actuando bien'_, echó un vistazo a la Haruno que se afanaba por recuperarle la vida a su mejor amigo. Una parte de sí estaba feliz de haberlo recuperado, concretamente era la parte que le había prometido a la chica de ojos verdes que _'lo traería de regreso'_ pero otra, quizá la parte que casi la ve morir en sus manos y que había jurado matarle para sacarlo de la oscuridad entendía que la presencia del último Uchiha era un riesgo para la aldea, para Sakura y para sí mismo.

Kiba le sorprendió cayendo de un árbol y aterrizando a su sombra con un ruido seco.

En menos de un minuto Naruto se posicionó en posición defensiva delante de Sakura y Sasuke. El Inuzuka intuyó lo que estaba sucediendo y después de pensárselo un segundo completo se lanzó al ataque con un kunai empuñado firmemente; Naruto lo detuvo con fiereza, y lo tiró hacia atrás con un puñetazo en el rostro. Aún no había utilizado el chackra del Kyuubi pero sin él ya era más fuerte que el castaño. Kiba se limpió la sangre enfurecido, hizo la señal para que Akamaru atacara, a pesar de que el animal no quería agredir a los que consideraba sus amigos, confiaba plenamente en su dueño y por él haría lo que fuera.

—¡¿Qué te sucede imbécil? ¡¿No puedes ver que es un _maldito ASESINO_? —Le gritó al rubio. Poco le importó que fuera uno de los candidatos a Rokudaime.

Naruto suavizó el semblante un momento pero después sólo lo endureció más.

—Ha matado a Madara —soltó con voz contenida—. Estamos en deuda con él.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices? —Estaba enfurecido, le enojaba saber que pese a los intentos de Sasuke por matarlos, ellos daban prácticamente su vida por él. Tanto la chica pelirrosa que consumía su chackra curándole como el idiota rubio que estaba a punto de perder todo el respeto que la aldea le tenía al defender a ese criminal. Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente era la ruina del equipo siete—. Seguro ella te ha lavado el cerebro.

Señaló a Sakura que ni se inmutó, pese a que escuchaba cada una de las hirientes palabras de Kiba y las reconocía todas como la verdad. Naruto negó con rapidez y con la cabeza señaló el cadáver que estaba a dos metros del Inuzuka. Akamaru ladró confirmando las palabras del portador del Kyuubi.

Kiba suspiró con exasperación.

—Naruto, no lo voy a permitir. —El rubio lo miró fijamente—. Quítate de en medio y quítala, a no ser que ambos quieran morir. —Se revolvió el pelo con la mano antes de ponerse en posición de ataque. Akamaru gruñó acorde con su dueño—. Voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

—Olvídalo Kiba.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero la voz afligida de Sakura hizo que bajasen los puños inmediatamente.

—Sasuke…

Ambos la miraron atentamente.

—Él quedó… —su voz se rompió en un sollozo, tardó varios segundos en poder hablar y cuando lo hizo, era sólo un débil susurro que sin embargo les heló la sangre a ambos—. Sasuke quedó… está ciego...

Ninguno de los tres emitió sonido por varios minutos hasta que los pesados ropajes de Kiba crujieron como inevitable reacción a sus pasos, colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y se retiró hasta examinar el cadáver. No había duda de que era él, los restos de un chackra maldito permanecían en ese cuerpo que había conseguido. Intentó darles un poco de espacio, aunque quizá se sentía abrumado por la desolación de aquellas personas.

—¿Vivirá? —Preguntó el rubio con una voz que no tenía nada que ver con el fastidioso Naruto de siempre. Parecía cargada del dolor de sentir en carne propia los pecados de su único hermano.

Sakura asintió con dificultad.

Naruto y ella compartieron una mirada, después el rubio comenzó a darle órdenes a ambos del regreso. Sabían que la tormenta los retrasaría y que estarían en ella antes de llegar a las puertas de Konoha; pero era vital regresar cuanto antes y entregar el cadáver de Madara, así como avisar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se tomó dos píldoras soldado para evitar ser una carga para ellos y le dio una tanto a Kiba como a Naruto.

.

Llegaron a la aldea más rápido de lo que pensaban, la tormenta arreciaba mucho más y ya estaban casi congelados. Pero la píldora les había renovado fuerzas, necesitaban viajar con rapidez para poder entregar el cadáver e ingresar a Sasuke a cuidados intensivos.

Tan pronto como llegaron Sakura estabilizó a Sasuke en el hospital se reunió con sus compañeros de misión en el despacho de la Hokage. Tanto Naruto como Kiba parecían reacios a hablar en ese momento y supo que ya habían dado los detalles de la misión así como su declaración. Ahora sólo le correspondía a ella dar su versión de los hechos.

Se dirigió en silencio hasta el escritorio de Tsunade-sama, pudo ver a los ancianos del concejo de pie tras ella.

—Tsunade-sama —comenzó ella—. Como médico que soy elegí salvar a Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto pretendía dejarlo morir y Kiba estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero fui yo quien no pudo.

La Hokage asintió sabiéndose conocedora de aquella verdad.

—Y con todo respeto —continuo ella—, si algo se debe considerar a su favor es que libró a Konoha de Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha y Madara.

Los ancianos emitieron sonidos de disgusto, la Hokage los miró de reojo molesta pero la Haruno seguía con los ojos fijos en su mentora.

—Lo sé Sakura —respondió la Godaime—, gracias por la sinceridad.

.

Al parecer Tsunade-sama había considerado que no era necesario meter al Uchiha a la prisión, podía radicar en la aldea sin ningún inconveniente pero cesarían sus funciones de ninja, no volvería a servir a Konoha en el campo de batalla.

El concejo había accedido luego de saber la condición médica del heredero Uchiha, su situación de ceguera era algo irremediable y por eso mismo se le había negado la posibilidad de seguir sus funciones de shinobi, por lo demás la única demanda de los ancianos sería que se mantuviera en secreto la resolución tomada y que se realizaría un juicio donde él tendría que justificar sus acciones. Pese a la preocupación del equipo siete, Tsunade les corroboró que lo de Sasuke era un hecho, no habría sentencia. Y su última petición, situación por la cual se le informó de ello a Sakura y a Naruto, era que dejasen que el último Uchiha sanara con tratamientos médicos que no incluyesen ninjutsus (era su pequeña venganza), los dos se molestaron pero acataron las órdenes impuestas.

.

—Estoy tan cansada, ya llevo casi 24 horas aquí —se dijo ella a sí misma en la entrada de la habitación. Esperaba que una enfermera le trajera el medicamento de Sasuke, para administrárselo y poder irse.

La fiebre del Uchiha había vuelto a subir. Lo cierto es que también tenía una especie de veneno en sus venas que ella por el nerviosismo no lo había visto antes. Concretamente fue hasta que se percató de sus labios negruzcos al cuarto día de cuidados intensivos que ella lo notó, de inmediato lo escaneó y encontró los restos de un veneno de acción lenta (la posible razón por la que él no había despertado), apresurándose a preparar el antídoto y administrárselo.

El Uchiha ya llevaba dos semanas despierto, recuperándose de las fracturas, quemaduras y heridas punzo-cortantes. Le habían ordenado que él debía curarse de modo normal a fin de retrasar su recuperación para _'el juicio del traidor'_ como lo llamaban en las calles; aunque tanto Naruto, Kiba y ella habían testificado ya.

Suspiró con cansancio, al menos Tsunade-sama le había prometido que Sasuke no sería condenado.

—Sakura-sama será mejor que se vaya a casa —le habló una enfermera. A veces aún se sorprendía de la formalidad con la que le hablaban, se dio cuenta de que cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba (su labor de médico) seguía sintiéndose como la misma chiquilla a la que Tsunade-sama introducía poco a poco a la vida del hospital; era por eso que le parecía curioso la manera en que las personas que la vieron entrar por primera vez a un quirófano le hablasen como si ella fuera su maestra—. Su turno de hoy era de 18 horas y el de pasado mañana es de 36, debe descansar.

—¿Bromeas? —Le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien. Ya no hago tantos turnos dobles, sólo son 36 horas una vez a la semana.

Para nadie había sido una sorpresa que Sakura Haruno volviera al hospital con Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que persiguió durante los años de niñez. Era algo que ya se esperaban después de años de escuchar al otro miembro de ese equipo gritar por los pasillos del hospital —demasiado seguido— _'lo traeré de regreso Sakura-chan'_. Pero definitivamente era desesperanzador ver a la doctora concentrarse en sanar a un hombre que se limitaba a mirar al vacío sin suavizar el semblante, sus ojos pese a estar ciegos seguían poseyendo el mismo gesto que alertaba a médicos y aterrorizaba enfermeras.

Sakura-sama era la única que se acercaba a él con naturalidad, como si la terrible pantera que escondía su sombra fuera un insignificante gatito. En todos los viajes a dejarle las medicinas a la doctora Haruno nunca nadie había escuchado a aquel hombre dirigirle la palabra a ella. Simplemente escuchaban el monólogo de la kunoichi contándole al Uchiha cosas que a él no parecían importarle.

En más de una ocasión, las enfermeras y los médicos que habían cruzado ese pasillo habían presenciado como ese hombre con gestos groseros y movimientos bruscos había despreciado los cuidados de la doctora.

El rubio y la pelirrosa eran los únicos que se preocupaban por un hombre que no era capaz de dirigirles una palabra; mucho menos valorar sus acciones. Para ellos al parecer no tenía importancia, pero al salir de la habitación podían percibir la sonrisa derrotada de Naruto Uzumaki y la mirada triste de Sakura Haruno, que se esforzaban día a día por sacar de la oscuridad a una persona deshecha que ignoraba olímpicamente a ambos, mientras ellos se afanaban en dialogar con optimismo los planes para un equipo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

—Me siento bien.

La enfermera la miró sin creerse sus palabras.

—Bien, me iré a casa después de hacerle las curaciones a Sasuke.

—Sakura-sama es necesario que descanse más, de lo contrario enfermará —dijo ella dedicándole una mirada típica de una madre—. Si gusta yo puedo ocuparme del Sr. Uchiha mañana para que venga a su turno revitalizada.

Sakura miró a Kazumi conmovida, sabía que ella como todo el cuerpo de enfermeras le tenían pavor a Sasuke, pero Kazumi se preocupaba demasiado por ella como para ofrecerse a una tarea que no le agradaba ni cinco. Al parecer los años de Casanova y de ser perseguido por cuanta fangirl apareciera en su camino (incluyéndola a sí misma) habían terminado. Él se había convertido en un ícono de terror.

—Estaré bien Kazumi-san, muchas gracias —respondió ella suavemente.

Kazumi asintió un poco decepcionada, pero se contentó diciéndose que la doctora Haruno era muy fuerte.

.

Los días se hacían más largos que nunca, mientras Sasuke permanecía silente. El tiempo transcurría de manera indiferente, Sakura continuaba sus cuidados, le hacía las terapias para la pierna y el brazo llevándolo a caminar en el jardín a cada oportunidad pero Sasuke permanecía tan frío como el día que se despertó y escuchó las voces de sus ex–compañeros de equipo.

Sakura se tapó el rostro con las manos al contemplar sus ojos, ya sin la venda. El color ónix de sus orbes se había transformado en un tono cenizo que le hizo contener el aire. Ahora estaba completamente segura que jamás vería brillar el escarlata del Sharingan en su semblante.

—Yo… yo… eh… prefieres que te ponga una venda o unas gafas de sol —No sabía con certeza que debía decir para consolarlo, el semblante indiferente del Uchiha le decía que él siempre había sabido que era una ceguera permanente—. Te he traído ambas.

Le tomó una mano con suavidad y ternura, la levantó levemente para poner las gafas en ella. Su intención era que Sasuke se fuera familiarizando con la textura de las cosas pero no previó lo que él sentía, había lanzado las gafas al suelo sin ninguna contemplación y no se inmutó ni con el sonido del cristal roto.

Sakura saltó sin dejar que aquel desprecio hiciera mella.

—Limpiaré eso inmediatamente, no quiero que te lastimes.

Lo dijo tan sincera y despreocupadamente que hasta Sasuke se sorprendió, por supuesto sin dar muestras de ello.

—Sasuke, iremos a dar un paseo al jardín —le contó tímidamente—. ¿Te parece bien?

El tenía la mirada fija en algún punto al frente y no contestó.

Sakura movió su silla de ruedas y empezó a andar por los pasillos, hablando de temas triviales.

—Mi turno fue tan pesado la otra noche, tuve que quedarme a hacer guardia. Hubo cuatro partos y dos ninjas heridos en una misión. Creo que lo que me sorprende más es que los heridos hubieran sido menos que los nacimientos, eso me inspira mucha esperanza ¿sabes?

Las personas del hospital siempre escuchaban la voz animada de la doctora y casi por inercia miraban el rostro impasible de ese hombre mudo.

—Aunque en general lo que me pone contenta al final de la jornada es saber que las personas están vivas y que se van a recuperar —Sakura sonrió para sí misma—. Como tú Sasuke, ya verás.

No hubo respuesta.

Y la gente de los alrededores no dejaba de sentir tristeza ante la miseria y la fortaleza que demostraba esa extraña pareja de médico y paciente.

Él rehuía bruscamente el contacto con Sakura, sobre todo cuando ella intentó ayudarle a bañarse. Ese día el Uchiha se molestó tanto que casi la tira a la mitad del baño, desde allí la kunoichi era más fría con él tratando de que sus reacciones no le afectasen (aunque desde el primer momento se había declarado imparcial), comprendía que después de todo él acababa de quedar ciego.

.

Meditaba, no quería escuchar el sonido de su voz nuevamente, con ese tono extrañamente animado, optimista y alegre. La fortaleza se traslucía en su voz, cada vez que él la rechazaba de una u otra manera ella resurgía como si no hubiera sucedido; pero él tenía el mismo efecto en ella, que la susodicha en sí mismo.

Sakura Haruno tenía el poder de hacerlo más miserable con cada atención que le dedicaba, con esa sonrisa que traslucía su voz con esa ingenuidad de creer que le ayudaba y el optimismo con el que trataba de animarlo. Sasuke Uchiha no le veía nada de bueno a su condición, a su vida o al lugar en que se encontraba; desde el principio había apostado a no sobrevivir ante sus ambiciones. Estaba seguro de que las cumpliría por supuesto, aunque nunca espero vivir.

Cuando llegó el tiempo del juicio solo le hicieron esas preguntas:

'—Conocemos tus intentos para destruir Konoha y asesinar a tus amigos. ¿Te declaras un traidor, Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Inocente o culpable?

—_**Culpable**_ —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.'

Esa fue la única palabra que pronunció en dos meses, y aún así le absolvieron en los cargos, le reintegraron como ciudadano y le negaron la condición de shinobi. Pero hace dos días Naruto le visitó sin que Sakura supiese, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y un susurro airado:

_—'Teme estás vivo, no seas estúpido. Es una maldita cobardía no seguir adelante'._

Y aunque eso no caló tan hondo de su ser, si lo hicieron las palabras de Sakura de esa misma tarde mientras curaba su magullada mandíbula. No mencionó a Naruto, no le habló más que esas siete palabras que le quemaron como alcohol y fuego en las entrañas.

_**—'No te rindas Sasuke, puedes salir adelante'**_.

Necesitó pensarlo, masticarlo, escupirlo y pensarlo una vez más hasta que algo se encendió al reproducir esas palabras en su mente. Y con la misma determinación que le inspiraron las palabras de Itachi llenas de odio sobre darle caza y matarlo, se planteó un objetivo completamente diferente al de antes.

Ahora sólo quería vivir.

.

—Sakura.

—¿Ah, Sasuke dijiste algo? —dijo ella un poco nerviosa y se volvió para mirarle.

El estaba sentando en la silla de ruedas, como siempre, tenía la mirada gris claro perdida en un punto al frente sus labios sellados y con una mueca impasible. Ella suspiró, ilusa que esperaba el momento en que él le dijera _'puedo ver'_ pero los estudios que le había hecho no indicaban mejoría en absoluto.

—Lo siento debió ser mi imaginación —le habló ella con un tono decepcionado—. Volveré más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de cruzar el umbral escuchó algo que le hizo volver el rostro hacia él con tal rapidez que el cuello le chasqueó.

—Perdón —dijo él simplemente con la mirada en alto, en el lugar donde había percibido el rechinido de la puerta.

Ella dudó.

—Sasuke…

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se agachó a su altura. Levantó una mano para tocarle el rostro pero la dejó suspendida a unos centímetros de tocarle; para su sorpresa el Uchiha la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Sakura casi se cae encima de él, pero se quedó congelada en una posición muy incómoda con los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de sus hombros, la estrechaba en un abrazo silencioso que parecía querer borrar la soledad.

La pelirrosa soltó unas lágrimas gruesas, sin mover un solo músculo, como si el solo hecho de respirar fuera a desvanecer el genjutsu en el que creía haber caído. Antes de poder contenerse, había parpadeado tres veces en un segundo y estaba llorando como una magdalena… aunque se sentía desolada, deprimida y decepcionada del futuro que le esperaba al ex–shinobi pero sabía que no lloraba por ella.

Alzó levemente la cabeza para admirar los nublados y secos ojos de su ex–compañero de equipo. Sentía que de alguna manera él le estaba transmitiendo toda la soledad, el odio y la maldad que siguieron a los años de su partida de Konoha; y que ella derramaba todo el llanto que él había contenido durante todo ese tiempo, aligerando y removiendo con su amistad y cariño toda esa carga que él tuvo que soportar.

Quizá era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero al parecer el Sasuke de hace años estaba resurgiendo del odio y la sed de venganza. No era el mismo por supuesto, el dolor había desfigurado su alma pero esta se purificaba con el arrepentimiento de ese momento. Sería reparado poco a poco y volvería a ser un sujeto demasiado parecido al del pasado, al de su pubertad, sería ese Sasuke Uchiha al que pese a la molestia, el fastidio y el temor ser querido le guardaba cariño al equipo que se había instalado en el corazón como su nueva familia.

Y Sakura tenía un lugar diferente aquella vez; era más importante para él de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aunque el último Uchiha si admitía que ese lugar no era reciente ni repentino, era simplemente el que se había ganado desde el principio, desde que dejó de verle como un 'prototipo' y comenzó a ver la persona herida que realmente era. El chico golpeado por la vida que sabía que algún día encontraría la salvación en sus brazos y que rehuía ese instante con ahínco.

Era Sasuke abrazando a Sakura como si la vida se fuera en ello. Era Sakura callándose las preguntas, las explicaciones y las aclaraciones que vendrían después. Era Sasuke prometiéndole una vida que sabía que no se merecía, porque no bastaba para ella, pero seguía siendo él rogándole sin palabras que no le abandonara. Y ella hablándole en suspiros, otorgándole la redención con lágrimas y el perdón que sólo ella podía darle.

Se trataba de ambos entendiendo que _nunca es tarde_ para encontrar lo que realmente buscas de corazón. Porque ser feliz es sólo un pensamiento que nace de la sensación de estar donde perteneces. Eran Sasuke y Sakura, una balada de amor y dolor sonando a través del tiempo pero ése era el principio de su vida, _el principio de la fe_.

* * *

Y se me aguaron los ojos...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
